One Piece - FluffSmut Collections
by MonkeyD.Konpal
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Series of one-shots. Set in different AUs. Daddy! Kink. A/B/O dynamics
1. Chapter 1

They were having such a good time. He was spread on the bed like a fucking eagle and his lovely Captain was devouring his body, teasing him like he always did. And it felt good, so so good. He didn't know what came over him. He didn't know a lot of things that were going around him as he was spread and devoured by his Captain. He was too far into it to care.

But then he just had to go and ruin it all.

'Damnit Sanji!' He thought, cursing internally as he looked up at his Captain.

Luffy was sitting over him in shock, staring at the blonde below him, his hands resting on Sanji's chest.

"What did you just called me?" Luffy spoke softly as his hands slipped up a bit, tracing his nipples slowly.

His cheeks tainted, his eyes down, Sanji tried the best to avoid Luffy's eyes.

"Hey..." Luffy whispered as he slid down from Sanji's waist and moved to lay beside him. Luffy pulled the blonde closer to him, his hand wrapping around Sanji's waist.

He sighed as he rested his head on Luffy's chest.

The two have been roommates for 3 years now and it's been a year since they started dating. Luffy was a doting boyfriend. He loved to take care of Sanji and Sanji let him. He doesn't know why but it always left a warm feeling in his chest when Luffy acted all protective of him; when Luffy did the smallest of the things for him.

It was a feeling he had gotten used to by now. Though it was not a feeling he had felt before. His family was different. They never cared for him, never cared if he was doing well or not. Even though he showed that he didn't care, that their indifference does not hurt him at all, deep down it hurt. It hurt like hell. He'd lost count of all the times he'd spent here in this apartment, all lonely before Luffy came in his life. He had been like a ray of sunshine. So bright, so cheerful.

He had often wondered if he would have lost himself in the darkness had Luffy not came along. He had tried so hard to push him away at first.

But no matter how much he had tried to push him away, Luffy didn't budge. And he had tried hard. So damn hard to let the sweet boy be far away from his darkness.

He sighed again, his arm wrapping around Luffy tighter.

He needed a drag. Badly.

"Sanji?" Luffy spoke softly breaking his chain of thoughts and he closed his eyes, not wanting to look at him.

"Hey..." Luffy whispered as he pulled Sanji's head up softly and bend down to press a kiss on his forehead. "I'm not mad, you know?" He spoke softly as if he was speaking to a baby, his fingers slowly passing through his golden locks.

Sanji looked up sharply at those words at him, blinking owlishly.

"Stupid Sanji. As if I can ever be mad at you" Luffy chuckled as he pressed yet another kiss on his forehead. "I was just surprised, baby. You do not need to get so worked up over it"

Luffy pulled the two of them up, settling Sanji on his lap, his arms wrapped around him while Sanji rested his head on Luffy's bare chest, remembering their almost naked condition. He was just in his boxers while Luffy had his pants on.

"Daddy?" He spoke softly, a bit hesitant.

"Yes, baby?" Luffy asked smiling down at his precious lover.

Sanji smiled widely at him, pulling his head up as he took Luffy's lips in for a deep kiss, Luffy, as usual, dominating the kiss.

"I love you, Daddy" Sanji whispered against his lips and Luffy kissed him again, this time the kiss rough and needy.

Breaking the kiss Luffy looked at the blonde, his one hand moving to tease his nipple while the other cupping his bulge, "In here, I am your Daddy from now on. Let me look after you, okay baby?" Luffy asked, his hand slipping inside Sanji's boxers, stroking his cock slowly.

"Yes, Daddy" Sanji smiled at the man in front of him.

'Maybe' he thought, 'Maybe it won't be that bad. To let go of the darkness, finally. To embrace the sunshine.'

He breathed hard as he finally lost himself in the passion as Luffy as usual took control of him, guiding him, pleasuring him, fucking him.

His daddy was there to look after him, to care for him. And that is all that he needed.

Sanji fell asleep curled up next to his Daddy, Luffy's arm wrapped protectively around his waist, his head on his daddy's chest.

He was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

DO NOT come home soon! - Sanji

Why? -Luffy

Just don't. - Sanji

Luffy huffed as he read the last message from Sanji. Seriously? He was too tired to deal with this at present.

I'm coming home, Sanji. I'm too tired at present. - Luffy

Fuck. Damn it, you idiot. I am locking myself in my room. STAY AWAY! - Sanji.

Luffy's brow furrowed as he read the last message. This was not like Sanji. What the hell did he mean that he's locking himself in his room? And that is when it clicked in Luffy's ever so slow mind.

Sanji, is your heat early? - Luffy

He didn't receive a reply. That was all the confirmation he needed. Luffy knew Sanji is an unbounded Omega. He had wanted the blonde for soo long. Probably since he first met him. His scent is so sweet that it makes Luffy want to rub his scent all over him. To let the world know just who Sanji actually belonged to.

Luffy groaned as he palmed his growing erection, the image of Sanji in heat, spread on the bed and so _submissive_ aroused him so much.

Taking a few deep breaths, he entered a stall in the washroom to relieve himself before he set back for home.

Sanji had been having a relaxing day today in the kitchen, cooking a meal for him and Luffy. He had just finished marinating the chicken when he started to feel hot and itchy. He felt suffocated, his scent so strong and he knew. Damn it, he knew.

His heat was early. Cursing, he moved to his room, discarding his clothing as he lay on the bed and send a message to Luffy. He handled his phone with one hand while his other hand moved down to his erect cock and started to stroke it slowly.

 _Shit_

He knew it was not enough. He knows he needs an Alpha to take care of him.

Moaning, his hand leaving his cock as he spread his legs, his fingers circling his already wet hole. He slid a finger in his wet hole, a moan leaving his lips as he starts to finger his slowly. His eyes closed, he moaned louder as he slipped in another finger, fingering himself while he brought his other hand up to his chest, his fingers twisting his nipple slowly.

His eyes closed as he imagined Luffy hovering over him, Luffy's fingers replacing his as he lay so submissively on the bed taking all that he can offer. "Oooohhh..." moaning louder, he heard the click sound of the door opening. He knows Luffy is home but he is too far gone to care.

He had always fancied Luffy. He was a good Alpha. Always so caring and yet so assertive. 'The best kind' He had often thought.

Slipping in a third finger in his already wet hole, he continued to moan slowly. And that is when the scent hit him. The scent of _his_ Luffy pleasuring himself out of this room he had trapped himself in. He moaned louder, fingering himself faster, imagining Luffy fucking his tight hole hard.

"Luffy!" He moaned loudly and he thought he heard a groan coming from outside.

"Sanji?" Luffy spoke softly as he stood in front of the Sanji's bedroom, his breathing hard as he smells the sweet scent Sanji gave off. It was too enticing. It was like Sanji was begging him to come and take him.

"L-L-Luffy.." Sanji moaned... "Alpha... please..." Luffy can hear Sanji's moans, he can smell Sanji fucking himself in there.

Sanji pulled his fingers out of his wet hole. He knows it won't be enough to keep him sated. Crawling on the bed towards the side table, Sanji pulled out a dildo from the drawer, laying back down on the bed. He was just going to put it in when Luffy's voice stopped him, "Don't you dare put it in, Sanji!"

Sanji whimpered, so much in need for something, anything. He felt so empty. The sheets were making his skin irritated. His temperature was too high. "Alpha.. please... I need it" He whimpered.

"You won't be putting it in, Sanji!" Luffy's voice was firm and Sanji obeyed, setting the dildo aside. "Let me come in, Sanji" Luffy whispered softly.

"B...But" Sanji stuttered, "You don't want me, Alpha. It's the heat talking"

"You stupid omega. Who told you I don't want you, Sanji? Come on, open the door for me, precious."

"N..No. It's the heat talking. You will fuck me and then you will hate me! Please, Alpha" Sanji whimpered.

"Baka Sanji. I won't hate you. I need you so much, Sanji. Come on, open the door for me, precious."

Sanji stood up slowly, unlocking the door and opening it slowly.

Sanji's scent hit Luffy so hard that he stumbled a bit as he entered the room. "Sanji?" Luffy moved towards the naked man in front of him, his hand going around his waist as he pulled the taller man towards him.

Sanji moaned as he felt Luffy's hand on his bare skin, the skin tingling. "Alpha..." He dropped his head on the shorter boy's shoulder, so needy.

"Hush, my precious. You are too warm. Let me take care of you, mmm?" Luffy spoke to him softly as he leads him to the bed.

Luffy helped Sanji lay down on the bed, climbing over him, his eyes taking in Sanji's perfect body. Bending down, whispering, "So beautiful" Luffy took Sanji's lips in for a slow kiss, his one hand supporting his weight while his other hand went to Sanji's already erect nipple, teasing them slowly.

Sanji moaned in their kiss, panting heavily as Luffy left his lips, sliding down as he flicks Sanji's nipple with his tongue, biting down on it occasionally.

"Alpha..." Sanji moaned, arching his body up, his cock sliding against Luffy's pants. Sanji continues to buck his hips, his leaking cock rubbing against the fabric of Luffy's pants, the friction too good.

"Hush, you sweet boy. I'm here" Luffy bite down on Sanji's nipple, sucking on it slowly to soothe the pain, his hand moving down to palm Sanji's leaking cock, stroking it slowly, teasing him.

"Please... Alpha... want you... now" Sanji breathed, his legs spreading wide as his scent thicken. He pushed his hips up, presenting his hole to the Alpha before him.

"So eager. You want me to claim it, don't you, sweet boy?" Luffy whispered as he slipped in two fingers in Sanji's already wet hole, stretching it.

Sanji moaned louder, his grip on the sheets tightening as his insides clench around Luffy's, no Alpha's, fingers.

"So tight..." Luffy whispered as he pulled his fingers out, before sliding them back in, fingering Sanji. "You're so tight for me, aren't you, sweet boy? You want me to fuck you, don't you? You want me to take you hard and mark you as my Omega, don't you?" Sanji moaned as he heard Luffy talking to him.

"Yes, daddy. Please daddy.. take your boy... Take your boy hard, Daddy" Sanji moaned, thrashing on the bed as Luffy fucked Sanji's asshole with his fingers.

"Such a naughty boy. You want Daddy to fuck you hard, mmm? You want Daddy to knot you and fill you up with his cum, don't you, you naughty boy?" Sanji moaned louder, his entrance becoming slicker and Luffy slipped in the third finger.

"DADDY!" Sanji screamed as Luffy slipped in a third finger, his insides clenching Luffy's finger as they slide against his prostate.

"There, there. Daddy is going to fuck you so hard tonight, baby. You are _mine_." Luffy breathed against Sanji's lips as he increased his speed, fingering Sanji faster. "You're close, aren't you, baby? Come on. Cum for daddy" Luffy whispered in Sanji's ear as he pulled Sanji's earlobe in between his teeth, nibbling on it slowly while he fingers Sanji hard.

"DADDY!" Sanji screamed again as he came hard, his small cock releasing load after the load.

Luffy laid beside Sanji, still fully dressed as he watches him, smiling softly at the man. When Sanji came to, his face went red as he saw Luffy sitting beside him, a smirk on his face.

"Ah... Luffy, I..." He stuttered, his eyes downcast.

Luffy laughed softly before he closed the distance between the two of them, kissing Sanji softly. "You're too cute, Sanji." Luffy smiled at him as he pulled himself up, moving toward the bathroom. He came back with a washcloth and started to clean Sanji up.

"I can clean myself up, Luffy" Sanji huffed but made no move to stop Luffy.

"I know baby. Let Daddy do it, mmm?" Luffy pecked Sanji's lips as Sanji went beetroot.

"About that..." Sanji whispered, too shy to speak.

"It's okay, baby. I think I will like to look after a sweet little boy" Luffy pecked Sanji's forehead, his scent was still too thick. "You need more, don't you, baby? You want Daddy to fuck you, mmm?" Luffy put the washcloth aside, his palms flat on Sanji's chest.

"Yes, Daddy." His voice was just above a whisper.

Luffy started to undress, his cock sprang out from his boxers, hard and leaking precum. Sanji stared at Luffy's cock, his eyes widening. He had never seen such a big cock in his life. Luffy's cock was about 14" long. He gulped as he thought of Luffy taking him, fucking his tight hole with his long and thick cock.

"Shh, baby" Luffy climbed over Sanji, taking his lips in for a deep kiss, his tongue sliding in his mouth and Sanji submitted to him, his body relaxing.

Luffy pushed the head of his cock in slowly, letting Sanji adjust a bit before he slipped his whole cock in slowly.

"D...Daddy..." Sanji whimpered below him, his hands wrapping around Luffy's shoulders, his grip tight.

"Shh, it's okay baby. Relax for Daddy. There, there. Just like that. Breathe" Luffy continued to whisper in Sanji's ear as he let him adjust to his full size.

Luffy started to move slowly as Sanji relaxed. His pace picking up, his hips bucking harder and faster as Sanji moaned beneath him. His eyes are glassy. Luffy knows he is far too lost in his subspace at present.

"You want Daddy to fuck you hard, don't you, baby?" Luffy nibbled on Sanji's earlobe as he fucked Sanji harder, Sanji's insides clenching his cock... "You are so tight for Daddy. You like Daddy fucking you, mmm? You want to take Daddy's knot and cum, eh? You want Daddy to go fast, don't you, baby?" Sanji whimpered, his feet moving to wrap around Luffy's hips.

"You don't want to let go of Daddy, do you, baby? You want Daddy to look after you, mmm? You want to be dependant on Daddy, don't you? You wish to be a good little boy for Daddy, eh?" Luffy continued to whisper in Sanji's ear while he fucked him hard.

He can feel his orgasm building up.

"Daddy is going to knot you, baby. You are mine now. Daddy will never let anyone else touch you again. Say it now, baby. Who do you belong to, mmm?"

"You... you Daddy..." Sanji whimpered as he bared his neck for Luffy. "Please mark me, Daddy. Please make me yours" Sanji pleaded, clinging to Luffy.

"Are you sure, baby? You know you can't go back if we take this step, Sanji"

"I'm sure, Daddy. Luffy... mark me. Make me _yours_. I've always wanted to be yours." Sanji whispered, his neck bared for Luffy.

" _Mine,_ " Luffy growled as he bit down on Sanji's neck, the skin breaking as he tasted blood in his mouth. Luffy pulled back, he bends down to lick at the spot as he felt his knot swelling inside Sanji.

"Come for Daddy, baby." Luffy kissed the mark that he had left on Sanji's delicate skin.

Sanji moaned louder as he came hard while Luffy came inside him, his knot holding his cum in Sanji.

Luffy collapsed on the bed beside Sanji, his knot still inside him. Sanji's eyes were glassy and when Luffy pulled Sanji to him, he swayed a bit. Luffy wondered how far lost Sanji was in his subspace. Smiling down at the blonde, Luffy wrapped his arms around him, pulling the blond closer and watched Sanji snuggle close to him, his head resting to Luffy's chest.

Luffy's hand moved up to his head, patting him slowly as he continued to watch his omega.

Sanji came to about half an hour later. He was snuggled up against Luffy and Luffy's cock still inside him.

He blushed hard as he put a hand around Luffy's stomach and sighed softly.

"Daddy..." Sanji spoke up slowly and looked up at Luffy.

"Yes, baby?"

"I love you." Sanji's cheek still red as he smiled shyly at Luffy.

"I love you too, baby" Luffy whispered against Sanji's lips before kissing him again. "Rest now, baby. You must be tired"

And Sanji fell asleep with Luffy - his Alpha, his Daddy - spooning him from behind.


End file.
